Adventures in Bonnie sitting
by shadowlord123456
Summary: Molly baysits Bonnie during her spring break.
1. Essay

_ I first thought of this story as I was reading another called a tween discovery. In that story Molly learns to slow down and enjoy the ride of childhood. Molly plays with the toys when Andy is away on a collage trip. However since Andy left his toys with Bonnie I wondered to myself how would this happen with the movie version ending._

The sun shone through the windows of the classroom and Molly Davis stared out dreamily but there was one word that brought her down to earth.

"Essay" said Ms. Barro enthusiastically Molly looked over at her alarmed. "After spring break everyone is going to read their three page essay's on a child you cared for and what you learned from it to the class, everyone has been ready to go for a while now right?" she asked her seventh grade class. A few mumbled back yes but the greater few weren't listening and a number looked as panicked as Molly did at that moment the bell rang.

"You forgot didn't you?" Her for the better word friend Tracy asked a little mockingly gathering her backpack.

"When did she assign it again?" Molly asked.

"Right before winter break" said Tracy laughing.

"I'm dead" said Molly.

"I told you we shouldn't of taken family and consumer science but you said it would be easy" said Tracy.

"So you did yours?" said Molly silently.

"Yeah I had to watch my sister a while ago and wrote about it" said Tracy bragging as she and Molly left the class room.

"What am I going to do mom?" Molly asked her mother desperately in the family's car.

"Well..." Mrs. Davis began before Molly spoke with her simultaneously "you shouldn't have left your work until the last minute young lady". Mrs. Davis looked back at Molly clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Do you remember my old friend?" asked Mrs. Davis.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Molly responded sitting a little straighter.

"Yes she needs someone to watch her daughter Bonnie next week while she is out of town" said Mrs. Davis.

"When next week?" asked Molly feeling relived and a little lucky.

"All next week" said Mrs. Davis.

"You mean I would have to give up my spring break?" Molly whined.

"Yes Molly" said Mrs. Davis a little annoyed though a bit of an "I told you so" grin crossed her mouth.

"But it's my vacation time" said Molly.

"It's that or nothing" said Mrs. Davis.

"Fine I'll do it" said Molly defeated it was then that she remembered that Bonnie was the little girl that her older brother Andy gave his old toys to before leaving for college. Molly had always wondered why he gave his precious toys that she his own sister had never been allowed to touch, to an almost stranger.

"And anyway Molly all you were going to do was rot your brain in front of the TV and waste your allowance at the mall" said Mrs. Davis grinning.

"It's so annoying Tracy" said Molly on the phone as she lay across her bed.

"I know I hate it when my parents make me watch my brat sister" said Tracy. Molly couldn't help but feel an urge to argue with Tracy since she had met her little sister and found her to be very sweet but she kept her silence. "The lady works at that Sunnyside daycare right?" asked Tracy curiously.

"Yes Mrs. Anderson works at Sunnyside and I think Bonnie goes there" said Molly.

"Well Molls we'll miss you at the mall" said Tracy hanging up without another word.

It was not long afterward that Mrs. Davis came in and told Molly that Mrs. Anderson had said yes and would be expecting her early on Sunday.

"Well thanks mom" said Molly.

Saturday evening found Molly packing her overnight bag when her mother came in.

"Thought I would help you pack" she said.

"Thanks mom" said Molly. "Say mom how old is Bonnie again?" Molly asked.

"She's just about four" said Mrs. Davis as she pulled a training bra from her daughters' drawer she then paused for a moment before chuckling.

"What's funny mom?" Molly asked curiously.

"Oh I was just thinking about when you were that age" Mrs. Davis said smiling "I still remember your birthday" she continued "You told me you wanted a grown up party so you and your little friends got all dressed up in my high heels and you wore my pearls" she sighed before finishing "ever since you were young you wanted to be an adult and grow up".

"Yeah" Molly agreed "but Andy always told me to slow down and enjoy my time as a kid" she said.


	2. meeting, playtime, night time fears,

The next morning Molly attempted to support her head on her overnight bag she was in the car and her mother was drawling on from behind the steering wheel with last minute reminders. "remember you are a guest this week, remember to set a good example for Bonnie, remember sometimes you have to be a care giver this week not just a playmate and vise versa, and remember that Bonnie is shy" she said.

"Man mom maybe you should remind me to breathe and blink" said Molly sassily as they pulled up to 1225 sycamore street she jumped out of the car and gave a hurried farewell before running out of the car.

"Hi Molly" said Mrs. Anderson warmly when Molly rang the door bell.

"Hi Mrs. A" said Molly.

"Thanks for covering" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Your welcome but I'm only available because of my report" Molly admitted.

"Well thank goodness for your procrastination without it I would lose my job" said Mrs. Anderson.

"So you going out of town for a business thing?" asked Molly.

"Yeah I think its like a seminar thing" said Mrs. Anderson.

"So where is Bonnie?" asked Molly.

"she's right here" said Mrs. Anderson, Molly thought she herd a small almost squeak from behind Mrs. Anderson. "It's ok Hon come on she wont bite" said Mrs. Anderson. A girl small for her age with chestnut hair, green eyes, and wearing a horizontally striped green dress stepped out from behind her mothers legs.

"Hi" she squeaked looking up at Molly nervously.

Molly responded attempting to sound enthusiastic "Hi Bonnie" she said in perhaps a louder voice then necessary. Bonnie immediately acquired the look of a deer in headlights and scampered off into the hallway and the sound of a door closing penetrated the air. "Wow" said Molly looking down at her watch "five seconds and I already mess up" she said to Mrs. Anderson apologetically.

"Oh no, no Molly it's nothing you did Bonnie has always been shy she'll warm up to you though" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Well I hope so" said Molly.

"I promise Molly now here's a run down" Mrs. Anderson suddenly switched her tone to a slightly more business like tone. "No candy or soda after six and no caffeine or she'll never sleep, No bed time stories until she's brushed her teeth, in bed by eight, she used to take a nap every day but she's been getting along without fine lately, someday's she needs a lie down but I'll let you be the judge of when, there's forty dollars in the cabinet above the stove if you want to order something, the emergency numbers are on the fridge if you need them, and if you have any questions my hotel number is on the list" she said.

"No late soda or candy, no caffeine, teeth before tales, might need nap, fridge, cabinet, hotel" Molly repeated.

"You got it and your money is on the table" Mrs. Anderson said she then called out "Ok honey I'm leaving be a good girl for Molly". At that moment Bonnie returned to kiss and hug her mother good bye and watch her leave when Mrs. Anderson's car vanished from view Molly decided to make her move.

"You know Bonnie your very pretty" she commented.

"Thanks" said Bonnie quietly her head hung over as she stared down at her socks.

"So um you go to Sunnyside right?" asked Molly.

"Yes" Bonnie replied simply.

Sensing it would take a while to get Bonnie to talk Molly decided to see if she could get her to listen. "I go to middle school I can tell you what it's like if you want" said Molly not really thinking.

"Um no thank you... can I er go now?" Bonnie asked in an almost whisper.

"Yeah go ahead" said Molly feeling defeated as Bonnie scampered off. "This isn't going to be easy" Molly said aloud to herself. She needed to fill three pages of report about taking care of this girl and if Bonnie didn't want anything to do with her she would fail her class. However not a minute after this thought crossed her head did Molly hear a voice from the other side of the living room wall.

"Hurry Buzz" said the voice excitedly "one eyed Bart and one eyed Betty have teamed up with the scarry witch and they're going to break Evil doctor Porkchop out of jail". deciding to investigate Molly silently tiptoed to the hall and noticing the door at the edge of the hall was open just a crack so she peeked through.

Inside was Bonnie a variety of toys some of which were once her brothers surrounded her. Ham the piggy bank was under an over turned laundry basket and wearing Mr. Potatohead's hat who was near by with one eye missing looking down from the bed his counterpart Mrs. Potatohead also with one eye and a cloth doll were on either side of him. The laundry basket was surrounded by guards Slinky the spring dog on one side and the three pizza planet aliens, Rex the dinosaur on the others.

Role play

"Should be moderately easy" one eyed Bart snickered evilly.

"I got dibs on the overgrown lizard" the scary witch said grinning.

"and with evil doctor Porkchop at our side Woody and the others will fall" one eyed Betty chuckled maniacally.

"Don't count on it Betty" said a voice from behind. There stood Woody the cowboy, Jessie the cowgirl riding on Bullseye the horse, landing next to them was Buzz Lightyear space ranger.

"Well ladies looks like this is going to be more fun then I thought" said One eyed Bart as he cracked his knuckles.

"You two entertain the crowed I'll pick up Porkchop" said The scary witch as she flew to the cell.

"Buzz quick take care of The scary witch" said Woody as Buzz blasted off

"to Infinity and beyond" he said. Jessie prepared her lasso for one eyed Bart and Betty just as Buzz took aim with his laser at the scary witch it looked hopeless for the trio of villains but Buzz missed and instead of hitting the witch he hit the side of the cell.

"Nice shooting Tex" the scary witch mocked as she flew down. Jessie seeing the accident tried to get a rope on the witch but instead got the investigating guards the scary witch snatched up Evil doctor Porkchop and flew off. One eyed Bart pulled put a button pressed it and a flying saucer appeared at the edge of the cliff

"Thanks for making this easy sheriff" he said as he and Betty flew off behind the witch and doctor Porkchop. Woody looked up at his worst enemies escaping not frightened but prepared to meet them again.

End of role play.

"No wonder Andy gave this girl his toys" Molly thought to herself smiling. Bonnie began to pick up and was just untangling the shoe lace from Rex, the alines, and Slinky when she looked over and noticed Molly.

Knowing that she had been caught Molly chuckled and said "busted" Bonnie seemed to freeze up. "No, no it's ok I come in peace" Molly joked making the girl smile for a second.

"I can see that your a very imaginative girl Bonnie" said Molly kneeling down to Bonnie's level. "Mommy says I'm very creative" said Bonnie less shyly then before.

"Well care to introduce me around?" asked Molly.

"Ok" said Bonnie excitedly. As time passed and as Molly was introduced to everyone of Bonnie's toys each in extraordinary detail she noticed something about Bonnie. The shy and timid girl seemed to have vanished from her entirely and left behind a much more energetic, lively, and talkative girl where she had been. However as Bonnie was on her last toy she said something that made Molly feel slightly uneasy

"wanna play?" she asked offering her Buttercup the unicorn.

These simple words seemed to set off a war in Molly's head.

"NO how, no way" said a voice in her head sternly.

However another kinder voice spoke up "why not?" it asked.

"Think of your reputation at school" said the stern voice.

"And who would ever know?" said the other voice gently.

"Just watch her play" the stern voice demanded.

"Interact with her think about how shy she was at first now she wants to be your friend and your pushing her away" said the other voice.

"At the end of the week you will write your report and you will never see Bonnie again" said the stern voice.

"And would you rather be remembered or forgotten" said the other voice. Molly looked down at the unicorn, took it and said admittedly a little reluctantly

"Ok Bonnie lets get started". Originally Molly was going to play with Bonnie for half and hour and then hint toward a movie however that plan soon changed because Molly was having fun playing with Bonnie her imagination took them from vast rainforests, to otherworlds and everywhere in between all trough it both sitter and child smiled. However though she hid it from Bonnie Molly also felt great shame playing with her.

"I left this world, the world of playing pretend and toys away a long time ago" she thought to herself. "But is there really any shame in that?" she asked herself. What bothered Molly the most about that question was up till a while ago she would have answered "no" every single time in an instant but now that she was looking at Bonnie and watching the joy and innocence that her eyes shone with as they played together she wasn't sure. Growing up Molly really let go of her toys and almost forgotten about them at an early age and hardly ever played with toys unless she was bored but now she realized that she had missed a great time in her life. "But is it to late?" She asked herself she knew she had already sold all her toys at the family yard sale years ago and for the most part had no real regrets until now.

"Molly are you ok?" asked Bonnie concerned.

"Huh... oh yes, yes I'm fine" said Molly not altogether truthfully.

As six a clock came Bonnie seemed to have worn herself out so Molly guided her to the sofa and then slumped down next to her more tired then she cared to admit herself and let Bonnie flick through the channels till she found the correct child's programing. Bonnie however was not at first watching as the program went through numbers she was positioning her toys to the screen. "Your very fond of your toys aren't you Bonnie?" asked Molly smiling.

"Well their more then toys their my best friends" Bonnie responded simply.

"Your friends at school must really like the games you come up with" said Molly.

At that moment the smile seemed to fade from Bonnie's lips. "I don't really have friends at school" she said.

These simple words broke Molly's heart "that's to bad Bonnie your nice to be with" said Molly.

"I'm a fun girl" responded Bonnie making Molly giggle she decided to let the subject drop.

The time passed and as the programing began to take on a softer and more peaceful tone Bonnie began to yawn finally laying against Molly's leg awake but on the edge of slumber.

"I think it's time we get you in the tub and then off to dreamland" said Molly softly as she held a hand to Bonnie who looked at her toys "don't worry I'll make sure everyone is in bed waiting for you" Molly promised.

"Ok thank you" said Bonnie struggling to her feet.

"Hows the water?" asked Molly as Bonnie stepped into the tub of foam.

"Just right" said Bonnie blowing a handful of bubbles into the air.

"I'll be right across the hall if you need me" said Molly assuredly Bonnie nodded as she reached over for a set of sponge letters.

Molly carefully laid each toy on Bonnie's bed so that each toy would not fall off the edge of the bed when Molly put Bonnie in the center the toys would be lined up beside her she then went digging through the drawers for pajamas she selected a pair of purple footie's she also grabbed a pair of panties and went back to the bathroom where she found Bonnie practicing her spelling by sticking the letter's to the wall's surrounding the tub and giggling happily.

"Bon are you washing or playing?" asked Molly as she placed the clothing and a towel on the counter.

"Bon?" asked Bonnie curiously.

"Yeah like a bonbon" said Molly feeling a little awkward "you don't mind if I call you that do you?" she asked.

"I don't mind but what is a bonbon?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a candy, candy covered in chocolate" said Molly.

Bonnie licked her lips "sounds yummy" she said.

"want me to get your back?" asked Molly.

"Thank you" said Bonnie handing her the washcloth. While Molly cleaned Bonnie, Bonnie distracted her self with the letters.

"That should do it" said Molly finishing.

"Look what I did Molly" said Bonnie as she pointed to one of the walls around the bathtub Molly looked up and smiled. Stuck to the wall and some already beginning to descend were the sponge letters they spelled out "BONIE + MOLLE".

"You're sweet" said Molly simply as she picked Bonnie up and wrapped her in the towel.

"Your nicer then all my other babysitters" said Bonnie as she reached over for the pajamas, she then took a big whiff of air next to Molly "and you smell better" she continued. "You even know my favorite pajamas" said Bonnie.

"Well we have all week together maybe we can go somewhere" said Molly as she zipped up Bonnie.

"That would be fun" said Bonnie yawning though Molly knew it was more from lack of energy then of interest.

"I think someone's ready for bed" said Molly as she playfully poked Bonnie's stomach making her giggle sleepily. "Lets go Bonbon" said Molly as she reached out an arm to guide her. Bonnie however placed both her arms in the air pleadingly

"carry me please" she said. Molly smiled and kneeled down to grasp Bonnie and lifted her slowly.

"You look like you could crash until Halloween Bon" Molly said.

"But if I did that I would miss all summer and I don't think I can sleep that long" Bonnie said reasonably.

"It's an expression Bonnie" said Molly with a giggle.

Arriving at Bonnie's room Molly tucked her in bed and said "Nighty night Bon".

"Night Molly" said Bonnie leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "Your sweet" said Molly as she watched Bonnie drift into sleep and turned out the light sneaking into the hallway.

As Molly closed the door the phone in the kitchen began to ring she ran to pick it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi Molly just checking up how are things?" came Mrs. Anderson's voice.

"Great Mrs. A Bonnie is fine" said Molly.

"And how are you?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Me, I'm fine, great actually you were right Bonnie warms up fast" said Molly.

"Could I talk with Bonnie?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh no sorry she's sleeping" said Molly simply.

"You actually got Bonnie to sleep early?" asked Mrs. Anderson amazed.

"Yeah we played for a while and she wore her self out" said Molly "wore me out two" she added.

"Well I am impressed takes allot just to keep up with Bonnie when she wants to she is a hurricane of energy" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Yeah I noticed but she's also very sweet" said Molly "by the way how go's your business thing?" she added.

"Oh well you know, the new manager brought us all for child development lessons" said Mrs. Anderson. "But aren't you the receptionist why would you need those lessons?" asked Molly.

"That's exactly what I said but he says he wants me to be able to create an entrance that's best for a child's development" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Shouldn't he be focusing on the classrooms?" asked Molly.

"Oh he is, he wants to remake Sunnyside to where it's the best place for children to learn over the summer, he's redoing everything even the janitors closet" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Sounds a little demanding" said Molly.

"Not really, he's letting everyone make their own choices about how they want their rooms and zones he wants everyone to be a team and on the same ground, however he is talking about allot more work, more meetings, and more parent involvement but it all even out he's open to suggestions and is raising everyone's pay" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Sounds like your going to be busy" said Molly.

"I'll hardly be home all summer" responded Mrs Anderson sounding worried.

"By the way it's a good thing you got Bonnie to bed early with that storm rolling in" she added.

"storm?" asked Molly nervously.

"Yep its going to pour all night well any way I'll let you go good night" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Good night" responded Molly as she hung up and looked into the shadow filled hallways.

By ten a clock the wind blew furiously, as the thunder roared like a lion, and the lightning made the shadows of Molly's guest room dance across the walls as she lay wide awake and shaking slightly. Molly quickly dove under the covers when a lightning bolt lit up the room. "Come on Molly" she told herself as she poked her head out from the covers "you can do this, stop being such a baby, nothing is going to happen" she said confidently however at that moment a huge roar of thunder hit her ears and sent her back under the safety of the covers. Ever since Molly was little she'd been terrified of the dark especially in a new environment.

Molly remembered those terrifying noisy and stormy nights when she was younger she would always cower under the covers sometimes under the bed. Molly looked guiltily at the nightstand. Through out her life their was only one thing that combated her fears of the dark, Bo Peep the night lamp and doll that at one time had been her best friend. Molly remembered their days bitter sweetly the hours she would lay in bed with her talking to her, playing shepherd with her, those stormy nights when Bo chased away the shadows Molly could always count on her but... "I guess Bo couldn't count on me" Molly said finishing her thought out loud. Just a few years ago claming to be to old for toys, claiming that she no longer needed something as silly as a `night light Molly put Bo in her box of items for a yard sale she still remembered feeling her heart die a little when a young girl picked her out and took her home, still remembered that first night of looking at the empty nightstand crying still and still remembered Andy shaking his head in disbelief.

Then it came footsteps on the hardwood floors of the hall Molly panicked slammed her head on the pillow and shut her eyes tightly only to be responded by the sound of the door creaking open.

Molly herd light footsteps getting closer and felt a light poke in her side "Molly?" came a frightened whisper Molly opened her eyes and there stood Bonnie looking utterly terrified and from the red puffiness of her eyes had been crying.

Immediately Molly reached over and turned on the light and moved over to make room for Bonnie. "Come on up here Bon and tell me what's wrong" said Molly as she watched Bonnie crawl next to her and noticed that she had Woody and Dolly the rag doll in either hand.

"I had a bad dream" Bonnie explained 'I dreamed that mean monsters had me and they were pinching me and poking me and then they dropped me and I kept on falling and falling until I was so close to the ground but right when I was about to hit I woke up" she said tearing up Molly brought Bonnie into a hug and patted her on the back gently. "Then the house was making scary noises so I came here " said Bonnie as she wiped her eyes dry.

It broke Molly's heart to see Bonnie so upset she thought of a way to cheer her up eventually an idea hit her. Molly reached under the bed and pulled up a flashlight. "Shadows can be scary Bonnie but not so much when you know how to manipulate them" said Molly as she flicked on the flashlight and handed it to Bonnie who looked up from Molly's now slightly tear stained shoulder curiously took it.

"Watch" said Molly as she put her hands together and made a bird hand shadow.

"Birdie" said Bonnie amazed.

"Right" said Molly as she turned her bird into a dog making Bonnie smile and then turning the dog into a hopping rabbit which made Bonnie giggle.

"See Bon even shadows can be fun if you know how to use them" said Molly as she reached over and turned out the light.

"Maybe" Bonnie admitted "but I still don't like them" she finished.

"Well you can sleep here if you want" Molly offered "We'll keep each other safe" she continued pulling out a pillow from her stack for Bonnie who took it and snuggled herself between the sheets.

"Thank you Molly" said Bonnie.

"Hey Molly were you ever afraid of the dark?" asked Bonnie curiously.

Molly hesitated before answering "a little... ok maybe allot" she admitted.

"What did you do when it was dark?" asked Bonnie curiously.

"Well I had a friend who lit up the dark and kept the shadows away every night she lit up my room" said Molly.

"Wow what was her name?" asked Bonnie.

"Her name was Bo Peep and back then she was my best friend" said Molly.

"What was she like" asked Bonnie.

"She was a doll and she was part of a lamp" said Molly.

"Bo Peep was a toy neat" said Bonnie.

"Yeah she was neat but it was more then that she always chased away the shadows, I could always count on her to listen to me also, she was someone you could always count on" said Molly.

"What happened to Bo Peep?" asked Bonnie curiously.

Molly went silent for a moment then finally answered "I... made a mistake... I...thought someone. else... might need her so I... gave... her...up" Molly said quietly.

"I wish I could've met Bo" said Bonnie.

"She would of liked you" said Molly.

"Did Andy like Bo?" asked Bonnie.

"You remember my brothers name?" asked Molly.

"Well he did give me some of my favorite toys and he did make me promise to always play with them so yeah I remember him" replied Bonnie.

"Yeah Andy liked Bo" replied Molly she then smiled and went on "he would always take her and use her as a damsel in distress in his games".

"Damsel in distress?" asked Bonnie.

"She was always the one that everyone had to rescue" Molly explained Molly then smiled. "I remember I used to get so upset when Andy would take her" she said. "I used to employ all these protection plans one time when I was seven I rigged her so touching her would set off my alarm clock but it surprised him so much he tumbled right in my door" she continued. Molly looked down at Bonnie and saw her eyes dropping but went on with her story " I ran up and slammed the door open right onto his head I still remember what he said "next time just lock the door" had a bump on his head for a week" Molly laughed. "Kinda funny huh Bon" she said "Bon?" she asked when no response came she looked down and saw Bonnie had fallen asleep on her chest. Molly pulled the cover over the pair of them, kissed Bonnie on the head and said "and they lived happily ever after" before easing into sleep.


	3. Meet the trio, prize day, malled, squeak

"Ugh somebody please turn off the sun" Molly mumbled angrily as the bright sun awakened her from sleep the next morning. She was reluctant but got out of bed to look out the window last nights storm seemed to have subsided but a colony of clouds seemed to be hanging around "might get a sprinkle later" Molly said to herself as she closed the blinds and looked over to see Bonnie was still sleeping. "Sleep tight Bon" said Molly as she headed out the door for her morning routine.

"This babysitting thing really isn't as bad as you hear" Molly said to herself in the shower "I could use a summer job maybe I could ask Mrs. Anderson if she'll need anyone to watch Bonnie" she said. Suddenly Molly's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. "Boy they aren't kidding when they say deliveries always come when your in the shower" she said but decided to ignore it before the bell rung a second time. "Oh all right I'm coming" she called out stepping out of the shower and looking around before spotting Mrs. Anderson's robe "I'm sure she wont mind it'll only be for a minute anyway" she said as she slipped the over sized robe on just as the doorbell went off again "I'm coming" she said. "There's people sleeping in here you know" she said when she opend the door but one she saw who was there she froze up in surprise. Standing there was Tracy, and Molly's other two (again for the better word) friends Hazel and Jenna all three of them snickering and all three of them had over night bags slung over there shoulders.

"Nice look Molls do's the brat already have you playing dress up?" Tracy said giggling.

"I was taking a shower" Molly said quietly she changed her tone to a more demanding and said "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we decided what better way to spend out spring break then nurturing a young life so we came to help you" said Jenna in a carrying voice.

"Mrs. Anderson already left" said Molly.

"Oh she did?" asked Jenna.

"Then how are we going to get paid?" asked Hazel.

"We'll just split what Molly's making" said Tracy as she walked uninvited into the house Hazel and Jenna following close behind.

"Um sure I'll split my earnings" said Molly. Jenna, Tracy, and Hazel were the popular girls at school and because Molly had done various favors for them they had in a way accepted her as a fourth member but they were always making fun of people Molly in particular "still that's the price you pay for being cool" Molly had often told herself.

"So it's ok if they stay right?" asked Molly on the phone to Mrs. Anderson.

"Well I'll allow it but I wish someone would of asked me" said Mrs. Anderson.

"You and me both Mrs. A thanks I'll let you go now" said Molly hanging up so Mrs. Anderson could get to her seminar. "Well she said you guys can stay" said Molly.

"Great where are we bunking?" asked Tracy.

"I'll show you in a minute but first how did you guys know where Bonnie and Mrs. Anderson live?" asked Molly.

"My cousin is a hacker he got into Sunnyside data and looked it up" Jenna explained.

"Oh ok well follow me" said Molly as she led them to the guest room upon entering Molly noticed that Bonnie had migrated further down the bed now completely covered by the sheets. "Well guys make your selves comfortable but be quiet" whispered Molly as she pointed where Bonnie was sleeping and then walked off to finish her shower.

"Why do you hang out with those girls anyway?" asked the gentle voice in her head as she showered.

"Because they're cool" Molly replied simply.

"Exactly" said the stern voice.

"Do you even like them?" asked the gentle voice.

"Of course" said Molly and the stern voice simultaneously.

"They let me in with the cool kids" replied Molly simply.

"After you let them copy your home work every night, and gave them the lions share of your allowance, and pull that prank on the principal that got you suspended" said the gentle voice.

"They came here to help me" said Molly.

"Uninvited and for the money" said the gentle voice.

"Well they're here" said Molly as she stepped out of the shower.

Molly returned to the guest room (now fully clothed) and found to her surprise Bonnie surrounded and boxed in by Tracy, Jenna, and Hazel.

"Now listen here squirt we got a few ground rules to cover" said Tracy as she grabbed Bonnie who by now was looking terrified.

"careful Tracy or you'll scare the poor thing" said Jenna as she begun pinching Bonnie's cheeks.

"She's not that scared" said Hazel as she began repeatedly poking Bonnie in the stomach.

Molly was didn't know what to do at this point she knew Bonnie was very shy around new people and that this must be traumatizing for her. However something in her was keeping her from telling her friends to stop. "Just say it" Molly thought to herself as she watched Bonnie squirm in a desperate attempt to escape looking like an animal with paw caught in a bear trap "say it now say stop right now!" she thought to her self but the words wouldn't form.

It broke Molly's heart to see Bonnie so scared she watched as tears formed in Bonnie's eyes suddenly Bonnie looked down at herself and cried out "oops". Molly watched as a dark spot formed on Bonnie's lower pajamas.

When the trio of girls realized what had happened things quickly took a turn for the worse "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they all cried in unison and dropped Bonnie immediately in disgust who ran to Molly for protection.

Molly looked at Bonnie and said "come on Bon lets get you cleaned up".

"I sorry" said Bonnie apologetically.

"No, no Bonnie nothing is wrong accidents happen" said Molly reasonably.

"Are they your friends?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes they came to meet you" Molly lied as she grabbed a wad of toilet paper to clean Bonnie.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Molly.

"No just a little embarrassed" said Bonnie.

"Oh Bon, don't worry accidents happen" Molly repeated as she finished up "now why don't you brush your teeth and get dressed while I get breakfast on the table" she said.

"Ok" Bonnie as she stood up on the stool to the sink.

"Atta girl" remarked Molly as she headed for the kitchen.

"Now what to make?" Molly asked herself as she looked through the fridge when she herd the bathroom door open she called "Hey Bon what would you like?" asked Molly.

"Fruity O'S" said Bonnie as she went to her room to get dressed.

"Bon?" came Tracy's voice as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah that's my little nickname for her" said Molly simply as she prepared Bonnie's cereal.

"Why?" asked Tracy.

"Well you know like a bonbon, I figure its cool because it's not only like her name but because well she's small, sweet, and sugar filled" said Molly laughing Tracy however did not even smile.

"No I mean why give her a nickname?" she asked.

"Cause she's a good kid why?" asked Molly.

"Well I just mean your only going to know her one week" said Tracy reasonably.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean the job pays well and Bonnie very sweet I might ask Mrs. Anderson if we can make this a regular thing" replied Molly.

"Ok that's it you need some mall time now!" said Tracy loudly.

"Ok why?" asked Molly.

"Because you... your talking about volunteering for work" said Tracy as though the idea was insane as she looked around "Now where did she stash your pay?" Tracy asked.

"On the counter but Tracy what about Bonnie?" asked Molly as Tracy grabbed the wad of cash of the counter and began counting.

"What about her?" asked Tracy never taking her eyes of the money.

"Tracy I cant leave her alone!" Molly shouted.

"Fine so we'll just take her along" said Tracy looking a little annoyed. Molly glanced over at the clock 9:30am.

"Ok I'll ask Bonnie if she wants to go to the mall when she comes out for her cereal" said Molly as she opened the fridge to put away the milk when suddenly Tracy slammed it shut.

"No Molly you'll tell that kid that we are going to the mall" said Tracy as she left for the guest room.

"Look Molly an alien is swimming in my cereal" said Bonnie. Molly looked up from her pop tart and looked across the kitchen table to see Bonnie attempting to fish a cereal prize out of the bowl with her bare hands and couldn't help but smile.

"Let me help you there Bon" said Molly as she picked up Bonnie's spoon and used it to catch the the toy. "Here you go Bon" said Molly as she dried off the plastic wrapped pink stretch alien with her napkin and handed it to Bonnie who took it and eagerly ripped off the plastic wrap to admire her new toy. "What are you gonna call her?" asked Molly smiling.

Bonnie thought for a moment before saying "Lynn".

"Lynn why?" asked Molly curiously.

"its short for Elastic-Lynn" Bonnie replied as she began testing the capabilities of her new toy.

"You know Bonnie Lynn was probably in that cereal box for a long time I'm sure she would love to get out and see the sun" Molly suggested.

Bonnie looked into the empty cereal box and said "it is really dark in here, I bet she would".

"How about we spend the day at the mall?" said Molly.

"I don't know I've never been to the mall without mommy before" said Bonnie a little nervously.

"Oh don't worry Bon it'll be fun we'll see a movie, buy some clothes, and have a great time" said Molly Bonnie however looked un-convinced. "And maybe" Molly continued "if she knows she belongs to a good little girl Lynn might just invite a toy friend to come live with her".

Bonnie looked over at Molly "sounds like fun" she said accepting the bribe.

"Ok Bonnie you go get ready while I clean up" said Molly as she picked up the dishes while Bonnie zoomed off to her room.

Molly thinking Mrs. Anderson might call while they were out she left a message with the hotel so as to not panic her.

"Bonnie?" Molly called as she knocked on her door.

"Come in" came Bonnie's voice. Molly opened the door to find Bonnie apparently trying to fit all her toys in her backpack comfortably.

"Bonnie" Molly began chuckling "I don't think you can fit all your toys in your backpack" she said.

"Well how many can I bring?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You can bring three toys other then Lynn" Molly responded.

"Ok" said Bonnie as she looked over her toys clearly trying to decide which to take.

"I'll be right back for you in a moment" said Molly as she made her way to the guest room.

"What took you so long" asked Tracy as she split Molly's baby siting money into four equal parts.

"Had to make sure Bon was getting ready good thing I was she was trying to stuff her entire toy chest fill in her backpack" said Molly as she grabbed her purse chuckling.

"You're getting to attached to that girl" said Hazel.

"It's not good for our image" Jenna added.

"Guy's I'm babysitting her and enjoying it calm down" said Molly reasonably.

Tracy however had a different point a view "Molly the bottom line is we do not want people thinking we spend our free time playing with preschooler's!" Tracy said annoyed.

"Guys my free time is my free time is my choice and if I want to take on a babysitting job it's none of you business!" said Molly losing her temper and realizing this was the first time she had ever talked back to Tracy and the others.

No one spoke on the bus to the mall Molly felt guilty for what she said to her friends and Bonnie most likely out of fear this being her first time on a bus only sat next to Molly and clutched on to her chosen toys (Woody, Buzz, and Dolly) like life preservers. Meanwhile Tracy, Hazel, and Jenna were sitting in the very back of the bus not even looking at Molly.

"local mall" the bus driver announced.

"Hopefully this will remind you what's important" said Tracy Jenna and Hazel nodding in agreement as they walked to the bus doors. Molly held out her hand for Bonnie who after placing her toys in her backpack took it slowly and the two caught up with the others.

"I hear that Glamour is having super spring sale today" said Tracy.

"Oh my cousin works there maybe she can get us an extra discount" said Jenna.

"That store is usually really expensive I wonder how much we'll be able to..." Molly began before she paused noticing Bonnie was no longer holding her hand she looked around in panic for a moment before noticing her looking in through a shop window.

"You guys go ahead I'll get Bonnie and catch up" said Molly in relief as she walked over to her charge.. "Bonnie you are supposed to stay with me at all times" said Molly trying to sound like an authority figure.

"Sorry Molly" said Bonnie giggling. Molly looked into the shop window and saw it was a pet shop and that Bonnie was watching as a puppy dog in the window as it followed her moving hand.

Molly watched for a minute while Bonnie played with the dog but looking over she saw her friends outside Glamour all with rather 'get over here' looks on their faces. "Ok Bonnie funs over say good bye to the puppy" said Molly giggling.

Bonnie took her hand to be led away saying "bye puppy".

Molly looked over at Bonnie again who sitting in one of the stores row chairs with the people next to her squeezing her into the side she was to squished to play so she looked extremely bored and uncomfortable.

"Molly will you stop worrying about her!" said Tracy this being the twentieth or so time Tracy had caught her looking over at Bonnie.

"But Tracy look at her she looks like so miserable couldn't we please break for lunch at least?" Molly asked nervously.

"Fine" said Tracy as she gathered her choices and went to cash register "I'll find Hazel and Jenna you get the kid" she finished.

Molly walked over to Bonnie "come on Bon time for lunch" she said. Bonnie looking relived squeezed herself out and followed Molly to the cash register.

"I don't know about you guys but I am malled out" said Hazel as she sunk into her food court chair.

"Tell me about it" Jenna agreed taking a sip from her soda.

"I know I think it's time to head back" admitted Tracy.

"Wait guys before we go we have to go to the toy store" said Molly. All three girls looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on guys I promised Bonnie a new toy" Molly admitted.

"Just get her a gum ball or something" said Tracy.

"It will only take a minute and I promised" Molly responded.

"Fine get the brat and we'll get her a toy but we are not going in" said Tracy.

"First of all I have to go in with her and second of all please don't call her that" said Molly as she got up from her seat and walked over to the food courts ball pit. "Bonnie come on up" Molly called into the ball pit. Molly thought she herd a giggle from the ball pit "Bonnie come on we have to go" she said. Suddenly Molly got an idea "Ok Bonnie have it your way have fun I'll just tell your mom you decided to move into the malls ball pit maybe I'll see you again some day" she called as she began walking in place making her foot step lighter with each false step the took she then kneeled down below the netting surrounding the ball pit and next to the exit flap.

Bonnie immediately surfaced looking worried "Molly?" she called out running to the exit flap.

Bonnie stepped out of the ball pit the awaiting Molly pulled her into a hug "Gotchya" she said as Bonnie burst out laughing. "Come on Bon" said Molly as she placed Bonnie on the floor "we still have to get you a new toy then were heading home".

As they walked through the mall Molly kept leading Bonnie to the toy store however Bonnie began pulling toward a different store a flea market in fact.

"No way Molly I we cannot allow ourselves to be seen in a flea market, no, no, not happening, not this is where I draw the line" said Tracy crossing her arms. However when Bonnie was able to wrench free of Molly's grip she ran into the store.

"Well now we don't have a choice" said Molly as she wandered into the store her friends reluctantly following.

Molly looked over in panic "Ok if we split up we might be able to find her before she gets hurt" said Molly looking over at her friends to find they had already found the clothing section.

"This is cute who would throw this away" asked Tracy as she looked over a top.

Molly shook her head and ran around the store looking for Bonnie she found her looking over a collection of old dust covered antique toys. "I guess I should of known" said Molly to herself.

"Hi Molly" said Bonnie cheerfully.

"Bonnie what did I say about staying next to me?" Molly asked.

"You said to stay where you could see me at all times" said Bonnie suddenly realizing what she had done she gave Molly a sheepish smile "sorry" she said.

"Bon this is the second time you were out of my sight today" Molly lectured "you could have been hurt or could've gotten lost" she said.

"I'm sorry Molly I just wanted to see what was in here I've never been in here before" said Bonnie quietly.

"It's ok Bonnie I'm sorry if I sound mad but it's just that I care about you" said Molly as she stroked Bonnie's hair. "Now lets put this behind us and find you a new toy" Molly said.

"Ok" said Bonnie excitedly "and Molly I really am sorry" she added.

"It's ok now lets find you a toy" Molly responded.

together the two looked all over the store they found a few toys that Bonnie would like but they were all too expensive or damaged.

Molly was about ready to give up when Bonnie cried out "did you hear that Molly?". Molly looked over to where she was pointing but saw only a trash bin.

"What about it?" asked Molly. Bonnie however was walking toward it and before Molly could stop her began digging though it. "Bonnie don't dig through the trash who know what's in..." Molly began before she herd a squeak that sounded almost familiar.

"Look what I found Molly" said Bonnie as she proudly returned with a squeak toy penguin.

"Hey stay out of the trash you'll get mice in my store!" the manager yelled as he turned around the corner.

"Sorry" said Bonnie as she ran behind Molly for protection. "Why are you throwing away this toy?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"It's been here to long and no one's bought it we got to make room" the manager said. Bonnie smiled as she looked down at the toy which she squeaked and she giggled.

"I want his one Molly" said Bonnie.

"One dollar" said the manager.

"One dollar? you were going to throw it away!" Molly protested.

"Supply and demand kid pay the cashier on the way out" said the manager as he walked away.

Molly and Bonnie walked up to the cashier to find Tracy, Jenna, and Hazel there waiting Tracy was holding a bag. "Oh good you found her" said Tracy.

"Yeah no thanks to you, did you buy that top?" asked Molly.

"No I had to get my sister something for her birthday next week" said Tracy.

"You know Bonnie Andy had a toy just like this he called him Wheezy" said Molly as she sat with Bonnie on the bus.

"Then that's what I'll call him" said Bonnie as she squeaked Wheezy once again.


	4. Party, sick, doc, shot, brooke, home

It was a relatively quiet scene later that afternoon the four tween's were watching TV while Bonnie was busily coloring on the kitchen table. "Finished" Bonnie announced as she gathered up her markers. Bonnie walked up to each tween and handed them each a piece paper Molly opened hers and smiled. Pictured was Lynn and Wheezy and then a set table with what looked like beans.

"I'm having a welcome party in my room for Lynn and Wheezy and your all invited" Bonnie explained looking around hopefully.

"Um sorry kid but I have homework" Jenna lied handing her invitation back to Bonnie.

"And I have to call my mom" Hazel claimed handing hers back.

"No" Tracy said simply as she handed back her invitation which she hadn't even opened or looked at.

Bonnie looked at Molly with pleading eyes clearly disappointed with her lack of response so far meanwhile Molly's friends were all mouthing "NO" to her. Looking at Bonnie and seeing the pleading puppy look Molly just couldn't help her answer "sure Bonnie I'd love to come" she said.

"Thank you Molly" said Bonnie "come by my room when your ready" she continued as she ran to her room to prepare.

"Why are you going?" was the first thing Tracy asked when the four tween's returned to he guest room.

"Because Bonnie worked hard on the invitations and it wont kill me to go so why not?" Molly responded.

"Because it's for babies that's why not!" said Tracy. "

'Tracy she's having a welcoming party for her new toys it's kind of cute really" Molly responded. "You know I was kind of surprised that she invited you guys" said Molly.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" demanded Hazel.

"Just that Bonnie is a very shy girl and that you guys are practically strangers" responded Molly.

"If your trying to drag us along it's not happening" said Tracy.

"I'm not trying to get you guys to go but Bonnie is coming out of her she'll and interacting with new people I just think that you guys could've at least pretended to think about it or at least kept your personalized invitations" said Molly.

"What do you mean personalized?" asked Jenna.

"She wrote our names on the invitations on her own and for a four year old that's work" said Molly as she closed the door behind her.

Suddenly the guest room door shot open as Molly turned to the hallway "if she's so shy why did she invite us?" demanded Tracy.

"Well I think that she invited you because you guys are my friends and that she was willing give you all a chance for me" said Molly as she turned her back on Tracy.

"We're going back to the mall tomorrow" Tracy commanded as she closed the door.

"Hi Molly welcome to the party" Bonnie greeted after Molly knocked on her door.

"Hello Bonnie" Molly responded trying to surpass the urge to laugh Bonnie was wearing a red party dress (backwards) from the look of her hair which was covered in clip on ribbons (and one bow tie) she had attempted to style it herself however it was Bonnie's ruby red lips that really got Molly's attention. "Bon did you take my lipstick?" Molly asked as she kneeled down to Bonnie's level for a better look.

"Maybe" said Bonnie guiltily and not looking Molly in the eye "come on in" she continued as she led Molly to her table by the plastic kitchen where every toy was seated in small chairs (some with four toys in one chair) the guest's of honor Wheezy and Lynn were in the center of the table.

"Um Bon where do I sit?" asked Molly noticing no empty chairs.

"Um here" said Bonnie as she took her pillow of the bed and put it between two chairs before sitting herself on the empty floor.

"Thank you Bon, oh and look you coordinated the jelly beans by color that's fancy" said Molly as she plopped a green bean in her mouth.

"NO MOLLY DON'T EAT THOSE!" said Bonnie suddenly.

"Why?" Molly asked knowing Bonnie's imagination she may have just swallowed a poisned dinner.

"We have to give greetings to Wheezy and Lynn before we can eat" said Bonnie simply.

"Oh of course how silly of me" said Molly as she put her hands in her lap.

Bonnie picked up her plastic fork and tapped it on her cup "ok every one be quiet" she said bringing her guests to imaginary silence. "Let's have three cheers for Lynn and Wheezy our new friends" Bonnie announced. "Hip, hip" said Bonnie.

"Hoary" Molly responded.

"Hip, hip" Bonnie repeated.

"Horay" Molly responded.

"Hip, hip" Bonnie said for the final time.

"Hoary" Molly responded.

About twenty minutes into dinner Bonnie began coughing and finally sneezed all over her plate of jelly beans. "Are you ok Bon?" asked Molly going to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Bonnie yawning. Molly looked down at her watch

"it's seven Bonnie I think we should call it a night" se said. "But Molly..." Bonnie began to protest.

"No but's Bon you go take your bath and brush your teeth while I clean up" said Molly. Bonnie left the room reluctantly "I'll be there in a minute" Molly called as she picked up Bonnie's plate she put it in the kitchen to clean later. After picking up the remaining dishes, putting the jelly beans in a plastic bag, and arranging the toys around the room Molly made her way to the bathroom.

"Want me to get your back again?" asked Molly when she entered the bathroom. Bonnie didn't respond. "Oh I see your still mad at me for cutting the party short" said Molly as she eased herself near the edge of the tub. "Look's like somebody's being a little crab" Molly remarked when Bonnie refused to acknowledge her. "Well now I have to press your laugh spot" said Molly.

"Laugh spot?" Bonnie mumbled curiously.

"Yep your laugh spot is the spot on your body that when touched makes you laugh" said Molly "now lets see is it here? Molly asked herself as she tickled Bonnie on the arm making Bonnie start giggling. "Hmm maybe but it could also be here" said Molly as she began tickling her young friend on her stomach and other arm Bonnie burst out laughing. "Well looks like someone's got that happy little smile that I love about her" Molly remarked.

"Yeah sorry I got mad at you Molly" Bonnie said.

"No, no Bon I'm sorry I cut your party short with out warning" said Molly as she began washing Bonnie.

"And they lived happily ever after" said Molly looking over and seeing Bonnie fast asleep. "Guess seventh times the charm" said Molly to herself picking up the small pile of books she had read Bonnie and placing them back on the shelf. "Sleep tight Bon" said Molly as she crept out of the room. Upon returning to the guest room Molly found her three friends already asleep and taking up all room on the bed forcing her to grab a blanket from the closet and make her self comfortable on the floor she would of fallen asleep on a sour note if not for noticing the empty plastic dish on the night stand the same dish she had put on the counter earlier that evening.

Molly was awoken early in the morning by a loud violent splashing sound and small cries. Leaving her still sleeping friends Molly ventured out of the room she walked into the hall way where she found the bathroom door wide open looking in she found the source of the noise. Poor Bonnie was struggling over the edge of the toilet which was already sick filled and throwing up.

"HI... MOLLY" said Bonnie as she glanced over at Molly pausing when another round of sick had forced it's way up.

"Hi Bon" Molly greeted quickly running over to rub her back. After ten minutes Bonnie finally stopped.

"All done?" asked Molly.

"I think so" said Bonnie giving a small hiccup.

"How do you feel?" asked Molly as she cleared the toilet seat of any excess sick and then flushed it down with the rest.

"My tummy feels bubbly" Bonnie responded.

"Well here Bon let me fell your head" said Molly as she wiped Bonnie's mouth clean with a tissue covered hand and used her free hand to feel Bonnie's forehead.

"You do feel warm" Molly remarked as Bonnie gave a sniffle.

"My nose is all stuffy" said Bonnie.

"I guess some body caught a little bug" Molly remarked.

"Ewwww I don't want a bug in me get it out! said Bonnie as she began searching her body for the nonexisting insect.

"No Bon I mean your sick" said Molly chuckling slightly.

"Sick?" said Bonnie "but when I'm sick mommy doesn't let me play with my toys" she poughted.

"Don't worry Bon we'll get you back to normal before you know it" Molly promised "now you go get comfy on the couch while I find the thermometer" she finished.

By seven that morning Molly was dialing Mrs. Anderson from the kitchen phone and Bonnie was sitting in a near by chair a digital thermometer under her tongue. "I need the room of Anderson" Molly told the hotel clerk when he picked up at that moment the thermometer began to beep. "Whoa one hundred and one?" said Molly inspecting the thermometer as she herd her call being redirected. "Poor baby" Molly remarked as she herd the other line being picked up.

"Hi Molly" said Mrs. Anderson's voice.

"Hi Mrs. A" Molly greeted back.

"How are things?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh fine, but poor Bonnie got sick" said Molly.

"SICK?" asked Mrs. Anderson clearly worried.

"Nothing serious I think it's just a cold" said Molly quickly.

"Well what are her symptoms?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"She's got a fever of one hundred and one, she was throwing up earlier, she's got an upset stomach, and a stuffed nose" said Molly.

"And my throat hurts" said Bonnie.

"And her throat hurts" Molly repeated into the phone.

"Hmm sounds like a pretty bad cold to me" said Mrs. Anderson sounding slightly relived.

"However I want a second opinion, Molly would it be to much to ask you to take Bonnie to the doctor?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"No problem at all" responded Molly.

"Your a lifesaver Molly" said Mrs. Anderson "now there is emergency money in my room it's in my jewelry box, the doctors number is on the fridge, and I wold suggest you call a cab to take you" Mrs. Anderson continued.

"Jewelry box money, number on fridge, and take a cab" Molly repeated.

"You got it now could I talk to Bonnie?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Sure thing" said Molly handing the phone to Bonnie.

"I'll be right back" said Molly to Bonnie heading to Mrs. Anderson's room.

Bonnie sick, gone to doctors, be back soon

Molly

Molly looked over her note to her still sleeping friends approvingly hearing a car honk from out side she put down her pen.

"Ok Bon time to go" Molly called out. Bonnie appeared fully clothed though looking a little nervous. "Your not taking any toys Bon?" Molly asked as they made their way to the front door.

"They might get sick" said Bonnie simply.

"Oh of course silly me" Molly remarked holding out her hand for Bonnie to take which she didn't. "Mommy says not to touch people when I'm sick because I might be continuos" said Bonnie quietly.

"I think you mean contagious Bon and don't worry" said Molly giggling. Bonnie didn't need telling twice so she took Molly's hand though with a bit of a squeeze. "It'll be ok" Molly promised as the two headed for the taxi.

The old magazines littered the tables, children of all ages were either playing on the floor or admiring the fish tank, and parents were looking over at the reception area waiting for the receptionist to call their child's name. Meanwhile Bonnie was sitting on Molly's lap nervously while Molly read a story Bonnie had gotten from the magazine table.

"Anderson, Bonnie" the women called as Molly read the last sentence of the story.

"Good timing" said Molly as she closed the book lifted Bonnie to the floor and lead her to the nurse. "Hi Bonnie" the women greeted not looking up from her computer.

"I see here that someone doesn't feel so well" the nurse continued.

"Yes we're just here for a diagnostic" said Molly.

"Oh and good timing as well it looks like someone is due for their booster shot and an allergy shot" said the women. Molly felt Bonnie's grip tighten into a slightly painful grasp. "Go to room four the doctor will be with you in a moment" said the receptionist pointing with her pencil. Molly began to walk but felt a drag behind her.

"Um... I think we can go home Molly I feel better now" said Bonnie her cough deceiving her.

"Come on Bon it wont be so bad and I'll be right there next to you" Molly said kneeling down to Bonnie's level.

"You promise?" asked Bonnie. "I swear" said Molly getting to her feet "now come on" she continued holding out her hand for Bonnie to take who did so sheepishly.

"Molly I don't want a shot" said Bonnie timidly as she sat on the doctors examination table. Molly looked up from her magazine.

"It'll be ok Bon it wont hurt" said Molly unfortunately at that moment a screaming voice came from one of the near by rooms

"NO SHOT NOOOOOOOO!" and then a boy came running through the hallway a few nurses in hot pursuit Molly hurriedly closed the door Bonnie looking pale as death.

A few moments later a young women with blond hair, holding a clip board, and wearing a lab coat walked into the room. "Now how's our little patient today?" she asked Bonnie in a baby voice.

"I don't feel so good" said Bonnie nervously.

"Well don't worry Bunny I'm here to make sweetie weetie all better" the doctor said still in her baby voice.

"doc I don't want to tell you how to do your job but shouldn't you be trying to help her keep down breakfast?" Molly joked making Bonnie giggle.

"Very funny and I take it you are her big sister mom forced to drag her little sister to the doctors" the doctor said in a much more annoyed voice as she began examining Bonnie.

"No I'm her babysitter" said Molly.

"I wish she was my sister though" Bonnie told the doctor while her pulse was being taken. Molly couldn't help but smile.

"Ok angel open wide" the doctor ordered.

"So what's the diagnoses doc?" asked Molly when the doctor finished her survey.

"Looks like she caught a little bug that's been going around" said the doctor writing a prescription "I recommend liquids, bed rest, the works I also recommend she take this medicine every two hours" she continued handing Molly the prescription.

"Thank you doctor" said Molly.

"No problem now we just have two more things to take care of" said the doctor going to her medical counter and pulling up a vaccination. Bonnie immediately ran to Molly looking up at her on the verge of tears.

"It'll be ok Bon and I'll be right here holding your little hand" Molly promised as she placed Bonnie in her lap.

"Left or right?" the doctor asked. Knowing that the shot was coming closer Bonnie whimpered in fear so Molly answered for her.

"Surprise her" said Molly. Feeling the cold and wet pad on her right shoulder as the doctor cleaned it Bonnie tightened her grip on Molly's hand and gave a frightened cough. "It's ok Bon I'm right here" Molly whispered soothingly to Bonnie.

"Here we go" the doctor announced taking the cap of the vaccine revealing the silver needle Molly noticed that Bonnie was looking at the needle as though she were looking into the very eyes of death Molly also felt sure her fingers may soon break from pressure. "One... two... three and..." the doctor said as she counted down to the moment of injection. Bonnie gave a small squeal of pain and tears were already welling up in her eyes. "Ok half way done now lets bring it home" said the doctor removing the cap from the second vaccine. This time she injected without warning and following the administration Bonnie gave a small jump of surprise in addition to a second squeal of pain. "There now was that so bad sweetie?" the doctor asked as she patched the two wounds with a bright green bandage. Bonnie never got a chance to answer because the doctor immediately stood up "well I will see you two later I'm a very busy women" she assured them as she took her leave.

"I thought you were very brave Bonnie" said Molly pulling a Kleenex from her purse and wiping her young friend clear of tears.

"Thank you" said Bonnie as the two walked out of the doctors office.

Before heading home the two had to pick up Bonnie's medicine at the pharmacy upon arriving they ventured to the back where the pick up station was placed. The pick up counter set up was pretty basic besides the service counter there were three chairs, a few old magazines, and a bin of building blocks for kids. There was already someone waiting for medicine when Bonnie and Molly arrived a little girl Bonnie's age was randomly stack blocks and looking extremely bored while an older tween was siting in one of the chairs reading a book. "We're expecting a delivery in about a half hour" the man at the window said when Molly handed him the prescription. "Take a seat I'll tell you when it comes" he told them. Molly led Bonnie to the girl playing with blocks.

"Hi" the dark haired girl greeted when she saw another child coming her way. Bonnie's shyness took over and she ducked behind Molly's leg Molly however stepped away leaving Bonnie in front of the girl again. "Hi" the girl repeated.

"Hi" said Bonnie in a small voice.

"My name is Sarah" the girl told her. "I'm Bonnie" Bonnie replied shyly.

"Want to build?" the girl asked holding out a box it took some silent encouragement from Molly but in the end Bonnie agreed and Molly sat down next to the tween girl.

"First time sitting?" the tween girl asked from behind her book.

"What?" asked Molly confused.

"Babysitting is this your first time babysitting?" the girl asked.

"Oh yeah" responded Molly.

"what do you think?" the girl asked.

Molly glanced over at Bonnie who by now was probably coming up with some big imaginative play for the blocks "well it has it's challenges but its fun and she is very sweet" she responded. The girl gave a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Molly a little offended.

"Oh it's just I never thought any one who hangs out with the harpies sisters could ever be a good babysitter but I guess I should've known you'd be different" the girl said putting down her book and placing her reading glasses in her purse while adjusting her red hair.

"Wait a minute you go to my school" Molly remarked.

"Yep" the girl said simply.

"It's Brooke right?" Molly asked.

"Yep that's my name though you may know me as 'Brooke the library hook'" the girl named Brooke remarked.

"I've never herd you talk before Brooke" Molly remarked.

"Yes well I just never thought that someone who follows the harpies could be a babysitter so I just had to ask you" said Brooke.

"What harpies?... wait are you talking about my friends?" Molly asked accusingly.

"You consider them friends?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I do" said Molly.

"So do you always write essays, mow lawns, split your allowance and birthday money with your friends or are they just special?" Brooke asked grinning.

Molly blushed at the mention of the favors she had done to get in with her friends but hid it as best she could "have you been spying on me?" she asked.

"No I just watched you and your harpy friends and guessed the rest" said Brooke reasonably "I just hate to see a girl sell her soul" she added.

"I did not sell my soul I wanted to be friends with them and it came with a price" said Molly.

"No you wanted to be popular so you sucked up to the cool kids" said Brooke.

"I did not!" said Molly forcefully.

"Really Molly ok I'll tell you what if you can tell me one good thing about them one thing that makes them good friends I will take it all back" said Brooke. Molly opened her mouth to speak but nothing came nothing at all. "Exactly" said Brooke.

"What's your obsession with my personal life any way?" Molly asked.

"You seem different from them" Brooke responded simply.

"But why do you care?" Molly asked.

"Because you helped me" Brooke responded.

"I did?" Molly asked. Brooke looked at Molly and said

"if you want to know before I transferred for seventh grade at my old school I was the one who kissed up to the cool kids" she admitted. "I did anything they told me I took the blame for everything they did, I gave them money, you name it" said Brooke.

"So what happened?" Molly asked.

"At the end of the year they abandoned me and I realized that I had sold my self to be cool" said Brooke. "When I was transferred I came in the new girl and your harpy friends made fun of me right away the first day I was there they hit my books out of my hand and threw my glasses in the trash" said Brooke. "However after they left you were the only one that helped me get back on my feet and I just wanted to help you not make the same mistake I did" said Brooke.

Molly was about to say something when Sarah came up to Brooke "Brooke can I borrow your lipstick?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Brooke.

"Because I need to put it at the end of the cave so I can get it back and cure the princess" said Sarah pointing at the block path she must have built with Bonnie who laying at one end clearly supposed to be dying.

"Just be carefully of Babble" said Brooke handing her lipstick tube to her young charge.

"You must watch her allot" said Molly smiling as she watched Sarah walk through the block path dodging imaginary bobby traps.

"She's like a sister to me" said Brooke.

"So you think I should dump my friends?" asked Molly.

Brooke looked her right in the eye and said "no Molly I'm just saying maybe you should ask yourself what you want".

"Your medicine is ready" the man at the window announced. Once Bonnie and Sarah cleaned up the two said good bye with a hug and then Bonnie and Molly returned to the cab outside waiting for them.

Upon arriving at Bonnie's house Molly found her note to the girls stuck to the front door with new writing that said simply "MALL!". Molly was now arguing with herself on wether or not she had any real friends. "Well" she thought miserably "if nothing else at least I have one friend" she finished her thought looking at Bonnie. Following a phone call to Mrs. Anderson explaining that Bonnie would be fine Molly pulled out the couch bed for Bonnie to rest on since she was told to wash Bonnie's sheets in case she got sick from a bug bite while sleeping.

After placing Bonnie's sheets in the washing machine Molly made sure Bonnie was comfortable placing crayons, paper, coloring books, the television remote, a bell to ring her sitter for assistance, and of course her toys all at her disposal. At noon Molly went to her young friend with a tray carrying a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, two spoons, a napkin, a glass of ice water, the thermometer, and the bottle of her prescribed medicine. By this time the bug had drained poor Bonnie of most of her energy she had aligned her toys up against he pillows being to tired to play with them and was drawing whatever scenes her imagination gave her while the TV blared a child's cartoon. "How are you feeling Bon?" Molly asked as she placed the tray on the end table and sat on Bonnie's bed edge.

" My nose is still all stuffy" Bonnie responded ending her statement with a light cough.

"Oh poor baby" Molly remarked "well lets check your temperature" Molly continued as she picked up the thermometer from the tray and put it in Bonnie's awaiting mouth. As they waited for a reading Molly picked up the medicine bottle when the thermometer signaled its reading. "Oh one hundred and two" said Molly as she read the thermometer "You've gone up Bon" she remarked. Bonnie gave a frightened whimper. "Oh it's ok Bon just take your medicine and do what the doctor said and you'll be up and playing in no time" Molly promised. "Now let's see your medicine" said Molly unscrewing the tab off the medicine bottle and taking a sniff a smell rubber filling her nostrils as she watched as what looked like grey sludge poured into her spoon. "Um looks... yummy" said Molly trying to hide her disgust only to find Bonnie had hidden her head under the covers. "Oh come on Bon I'm sure it tastes better then it looks" said Molly picking up a drop from the bottle cap with her finger and placing it in her mouth immediately wishing she hadn't it was undesirably bad it actually looked allot better then it tasted. However Molly was able to put on a face of bravery and false liking for Bonnie who peaked from under the covers but knew when she was being lied to and ducked back under. "Come on Bonnie you have to take your medicine if you want to get better" said Molly reasonably but no response came. "Please?" said Molly again to no response. Thinking quickly Molly picked up Woody and pulled his string and at the the cry of "your my favorite deputy" Bonnie peaked out from under the sheets. "For me and Woody?" Molly asked slowly but surely Bonnie came out from under the sheets and opened her mouth. "There's a brave girl" said Molly slowly leading the spoon to Bonnie's mouth. The moment the medicine touched her tongue Bonnie's entire body shook slightly and she gave a very forced looking swallow.

"No more?" asked Bonnie seeing Molly put the cap on the bottle.

"Not for two hours" said Molly putting the medicine back on the tray with the spoon and picked up the second spoon and soup. "Hope I made it right" said Molly as she blew on the steaming bowl.

"Yummy" said Bonnie taking a taste.

"Thank you Bon" said Molly at that moment the phone rang. "I'll be right back" said Molly as she went to answer.

"Hello Anderson residence may I help you?" Molly said into the phone.

"Molls you aren't going to belive this!" said Tracy's excited voice.

"What did you guys find a get well present for Bonnie?" Molly asked though she knew the answer already.

"Bonnie why would we... oh yeah sick" said Tracy dropping her voice before adding "who cares?" airily.

"I do for your information!" said Molly angrily.

"Whatever" Tracy said uncaring before continuing her announcement in a much more excited voice "Ok so these guys college guys by the way saw us at the mall and now they like invited us to a college party tonight".

"Well you guys have fun" said Molly.

"What you don't want to come?" asked Tracy surprised.

"You want me to leave Bonnie home alone?" asked Molly.

"Yeah what could happened?' said Tracy.

"Tracy I am not going!" said Molly angrily.

"Fine then have fun wiping noses while we party the night away" said Tracy "and don't wait up Mrs. nanny" she finished hanging up.

"Who was it Molly?" asked Bonnie when her sitter returned.

"Just the girls" Molly responded "their going to some party" she added.

"Hope they like the cake" said Bonnie Molly giggled to herself.

"So what adventures has sheriff Woody and everyone else been having?" Molly asked.

"Dr. Porkchop went into space so he could kidnap elastic Lynn" said Bonnie showing a picture of Hamm flying into space to a planet that was the same color as Lynn. "But Woody, Jessie, and Buzz are hot on his trail" Bonnie added showing a picture of the three toys in a space ship. "But they don't know the scary witch is on board their ship" Bonnie continued showing a picture of Dolly hiding in the back of the space ship.

Role play

"Were right on his trail we'll have Porkchop back behind bars in no time" said Buzz from behind the pilot seat.

"I wouldn't pick the guards yet if I were you" came the voice of the scary witch as she appeared form behind.

"How did you get here?" Jessie demanded.

"Sneaked on board" the witch responded her hands beginning to glow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you wouldn't want to miss" said Buzz pointing out side to the vacuum of space.

"Ok then we do this the fun way"' said the witch cackling as she jumped forward to attack. Jessie sprung forward and the two battled neither side willing to give an inch but the witch began to fly and had Jessie lying on the floor as the witch's hands began to glow once more.

"What are you doing if you miss you'll destroy us all" warned Jessie.

"Then I guess I better not miss" said the scary witch.

"Buzz quick give me the ships extra fuel" said Woody.

"What why?" said Buzz.

"Just do it" said Woody. Buzz obeyed and Woody cracked the tank open and a green sticky slime flew to the witch.

"What the?" the witch said before being captured in the goop.

"Thanks Woody" said Jessie returning to her seat.

The scary witch reached over to her communicator "I'm out you know what to do" she said. It wasn't long before the three heroes found their ship under attack.

"We've got company" said Buzz pointing to the near by flying saucer through the clear top one eyed Bart and Betty grinned at their attack.

"Catch me if you" Bart mocked as they flew to a near by planet .

"Look's like we're making a side trip" said Woody Buzz taking the hint chased after the criminals. The saucer dodged the lasers from the ship causing them to hit the icy glaciers of the planet.

"I can't lock on" said Buzz.

"I got it Buzz fire one laser up ahead" said Jessie. Buzz obeyed and the heat from the laser caused a pocket of water on the glaciers.

"Now blast the side" said Jessie again Buzz obliged causing a small avalanche which put the saucer in the which immediately froze over the saucer trapping the criminals inside.

"Look at the catch of the day" Jessie remarked as the fished the frozen criminals out and brought them in the ship.

"Now we got an appointment with Dr. Porkchop" said Woody as they took off again.

"Just be a good little alien ad come with me" Dr. Porkchop told the Lynn as he closed in.

"Never" said Lynn.

"No one can save you now" said Dr. Porkchop. However at that moment Dr. Porkchop suddenly found him self tied up and a giant tractor beam enveloping him.

"It's back to jail for you Porkchop" said Woody as the heroes took of back to earth with their captures.

Later Dr. Porkchop found himself back in jail but this time he wasn't alone the scary witch one eyed Bart and Betty joined him. "Curse you Woody" the Dr. Yelled out at his enemy as the three friend rode off.

End of role play

"And so Woody, Buzz, and Jessie saved the day again" Bonnie announced finishing her story with a picture of the three toys out side of the jail cell that held the criminals.

"Hooray" Molly cheered.

"The (cough) end" said Bonnie the strain of talking having effected her sore throat.

"Great story Bon but let's cool down and watch a movie I'm sure your throat would thank us for it" said Molly taking three kids movies off the TV shelf.

"Ok" said Bonnie hoarsely pointing to her decision. Molly plopped the DVD in and curled up next to Bonnie.

"Molly wake up we fell asleep" came Bonnie's voice as she shook her babysitter awake.

"Oh so we did" said Molly as she looked over at the DVD menu of the third movie they watched so far.

"What time is it?" asked Bonnie.

Molly looked at her watch "eight sharp" she responded "almost time for bed" she added.

"Bed? but I just woke up" Bonnie complained.

"I'll tell you what you go get to the bathroom and I'll be in after a minute then We'll watch one more movie but after that bed sound good?" asked Molly.

"Ok" said Bonnie.

"Oh hold on a minute lets check your temperature" said Molly as she reached over and grabbed the thermometer and put it in Bonnie's awaiting mouth. "98.6" Molly read happily "a perfect temperature congratulations Bon your cured give me five" said Molly placing her hand up Bonnie obliged happily.

"So Bon how do's it feel to be back to normal?" asked Molly.

Bonnie thought for a moment then responded "Hungry".

"Well I'll whip up some pop corn for our movie so we can celebrate your healing" said Molly. "And a bowl of ice cream?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Molly thought for a moment "Hmmmmmm. a small one" she responded making Bonnie jump for joy.

As the pop corn popped and the ice cream thawed Molly made a call to Mrs. Anderson to tell her the good news.

"Hello Molly? came Mrs. Anderson's voice.

"Mrs. A her fever is down and she's got that energy back" said Molly happily.

"Oh she's better what a relief" said Mrs. Anderson

"by the way Molly I'll have you know that on the phone this morning Bonnie said that you are her favorite babysitter" Mrs. Anderson remarked.

"She did? Awwwww that was sweet of her to say" said Molly.

"Well if you have nothing else to say I'll let you go" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Ok Mrs. A good night" said Molly hanging up.

*Bang*, *Bang*, *Bang*. "Huh what's going on?" Molly asked as she opened her eyes.

"Someone's at the door Molly" said Bonnie timidly.

Molly placed the empty popcorn bowl on the end table and looked down at her watch. "It's past midnight" said Molly as she went to the door. "Ok what's the big idea" said Molly as she opened the door.

"I thought I told you not to wait up Molls" said Tracy happily as she Jenna and Hazel came clumsily into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Molly demanded "and don't you guys have a key?" she added.

"Oh yeah that reminds me we lost our key" said Tracy happily.

"We were at the party" said Jenna.

"Oh don't tell me" Molly thought to her self.

"Party fun" exclaimed Hazel coming out of the bathroom.

"Guys what happened at the party?" Molly demanded.

"Big fun... glass bottle... flashing lights" said Tracy slowly.

Molly smelled the air next to her friends remembering that drunk people gave off a strong odor which was present. "OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS DRINK?" Molly shouted.

"I don't know we drank allot of stuff the boys kept doing it so why not?" said Tracy laughing.

"Molly what's wrong with them?" asked Bonnie innocently.

"I'll tell you in a minute Bon" said Molly nervously.

"Yeah in a minute kid" said Tracy as she leaned over to Bonnie burped loudly and collapsed Jenna and hazel soon followed suit.

"Molly what's happening?" said Bonnie as she stared at the three unconscious tween's.

"It's ok Bonnie they just took something bad at the party they went to" said Molly as she dragged Tracy to the guest room to throw on the bed. "Say Bon do you mind if I bunk with you?" asked Molly after putting the drunk tween's to bed.

"Of course you can" said Bonnie as she made room for Molly it wasn't long before Bonnie and Molly were both asleep.


	5. the next day, park, hit

Once all were sure that the humans were fast asleep Bonnie's toys began come alive all jumped from bed and went back to Bonnie's room and seated them selves around the plastic table Woody and Dolly seated themselves at the center.

"Ok" said Woody calling the meeting to order "first off I would like to welcome everyone to the weekly meeting and a special welcome to our new friends Lynn and Wheezy" Woody continued acknowledging the two new toys. "Now onto business" said Dolly "we are less then a month away from the busy time of the year summer vacation so we want everyone to put their best foot forward and..." Dolly began before being interrupted.

"Will you two quit beating around the bush we all know what everyone wants to talk about" yelled Mr. Potatohead.

"Thank you spuds we were just getting to that" said Dolly.

"Right" said Woody "now at the last meeting we were all wondering what Mrs. Anderson was going to do for Bonnie while she was on business" he continued.

"And on another note in a letter from Sunnyside Barbie and Ken told us that the new manager was going to keep the staff working and that with Bonnie being four and slowly becoming more independent Mrs. Anderson had decided to take up a book club" Dolly added.

"Therefor we all knew that this would mean that Mrs. Anderson would hirer a go to babysitter for Bonnie" said Woody.

"So what's our opinion of our latest sitter?" Dolly asked the crowd.

"I like her" said Trixie the dinosaur Rex nodding in agreement.

"But do we want Bonnie learning from her?" asked Slinky.

"She did get rid of her toys pretty quickly" said Mrs. Potatohead.

"Look from what I've seen Molly has changed she played with us didn't she?" said Woody.

"That's amazing hearing that from you Woody after all it's because of her that you lost Bo" said Mr. Potatohead savagely. The entire room was now silent all eyes on Woody.

"Look a few nights ago when Bonnie was scared at night Molly let her sleep with her and she told her about Bo I just know that she regrets giving away Bo" said Woody.

"Look you guys have only been here a while you don't know Bonnie's history with babysitters" said Dolly.

"That's true" said Trixie "usually it's some old lady and they always have that funny smell" she added.

"I remember one made her sit through an entire lecture on table manners before allowing her dinner" Mr. Pricklepants the porcupine added.

"On the bright side her hostess skills improved a bit she still sets the table the right way even at play time" said Buttercup.

"Yeah but she also now tries to help people when they forget to extend the pinky or whatever" one of the three pea pods added the other two nodding their agreement along with Totoro who was sitting next to them.

"Oh so that's why she reminded Molly not to eat until the welcoming cheer was over at the party" said Jessie reasonably.

"It's earned her a few wayward glances and giggles at restaurants" said Dolly.

"Ok everyone I think we're getting off topic" said Woody. "So we all think Molly would be good for Bonnie?" he asked the group all of whom nodded their agreement.

"But what about the trouble triplets?" asked Mr. Potatohead.

"Well there are a few ways we can go through this" said Hamm. "We could do the old burn at the steak thing, or then theres the classic swing em thing, I think I herd that during the Salem trials one was crushed with rocks" Hamm continued.

"Ok, ok enough with the jokes" said Woody.

"Who's joking?" said Buttercup.

"Guys look I know that they are a little out of control..." Woody began before Mr. Potatohead interrupted.

"A little out of control?" he roared "Woody they just came home drunk!" he continued.

"And Molly recognized it and knew what to do look we can't help the company she keeps but the bottom line is Molly has our approval as babysitter right? Woody asked the group all of whom nodded their agreement.

"Good" said Dolly "now then I guess meeting abjured" she finished.

The shining sun awoke Molly the next morning.

"It's so blue bird out" she said to herself. Looking at her watch she saw it was 7:30 and she knew that Bonnie would be up soon. "But for now sleep tight Bon" said Molly to Bonnie's sleeping form. She walked over to he counter and it was only as she put two waffles in the microwave that she remembered last nights events. "I better check on them" Molly said to herself as she poured Bonnie's cereal and then laughed at the irony. "My so called friends come to help me watch a four year old girl and their the ones I need to check on" she thought to herself smiling at the irony. Molly walked into the guest room to find the three girls still knocked out. "Rise and shine" said Molly cheerfully as she raised the curtains letting in the golden sunlight of the morning.

"Ugh what happened?" asked Tracy waking into a dazed state.

"I was hoping you could tell me" responded Molly.

"We're back at the house?" said Jenna coming to life.

"Yes you took a cab after losing your key to the house I might add" said Molly crossly.

"What's your problem?" Hazel demanded.

"You guys come home after midnight drunk and you ask me what my problem is?" said Molly angrily.

"We were drunk?" asked Jenna.

"Yes you came back completely hung over I had to drag you to bed!" said Molly in a raised voice.

"Ugh whatever my stomach is killing me" Tracy complained "Molly go get me some stomach pills" she demanded.

"First of all you shouldn't take medicine when your hung over and secondly your welcome" said Molly. "And do you guys realize how serious this is you guys drank under age that's illegal not to mention unhealthy don't you watch those movies in health class?" said Molly fiercely.

"What's your point?" demanded Hazel.

"My point the is the alcoholics in those movies are a mess their lives were ruined by alcohol and they all started at our age" said Molly.

"Thanks for the health lecture Molly" said Jenna.

"Yeah and next time don't nag me before I got to a party" added Tracy.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Molly.

"Last night I was telling those college boys all about you and how you'd rather wipe Bunny's nose then..." Tracy began before Molly cut her off.

"Her name is Bonnie" Molly corrected her.

"Whatever" replied Tracy. "Anyway I was telling them how'd you'd rather wipe that brats nose then come to a party" said Tracy. "And I told you how we were helping you with babysitting and how you lectured us when we wanted to have a little fun" said Tracy furiously. "The boys told us that all we needed was a little something to unwind and..." said Tracy pausing before adding quietly "offered us drinks". Tracy then turned an angry stare on Molly.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU AND THAT BRAT!" she yelled.

"Let me get this strait" said Molly trying to keep her fury buried "you guys come home drunk and your blaming me and Bonnie?" she continued.

"Yeah if you and that brat hadn't stressed us out we wouldn't have been tempted" said Tracy.

"Ok granted maybe I did lecture you a little on the phone but how do's little Bon cause you stress?" demanded Molly.

"We had to give up our spring break for all this work" complained Tracy.

"WORK? WORK? YOU GUYS HAVEN'T DONE A THING FOR BONNIE SINCE YOU GOT HERE!" said Molly as she angrily made her way to the door she was about to close it before she added "and you haven't done a thing for me since we met" and with that she shut the door.

"Molly what going on?" asked Bonnie when her sitter came form the hall. Molly smiled at Bonnie as she watched the child rube her eyes sleepily she put on a brave face to hide her problems.

"Oh nothing Bon just a little girl talk" Molly lied "sorry if we woke you" she added.

"It's ok" said Bonnie "so what are we gonna do today?" she asked eagerly as she jumped out of bed.

"Well as soon as we clean up the couch bed we can sit down to breakfast" said Molly

"Then I'll put your sheets in the dryer and I was thinking we might go to the park for a while" she continued.

"Oh the park that sounds like fun" said Bonnie as she began returning her toys to her room.

By ten that day Molly and Bonnie were walking in the park which had only a few scattered children playing. Molly was trying to think of an excuse not to play with Bonnie since she needed a little alone time right now she was trying to think of an excuse when a young familiar girl came up and hugged Bonnie in greeting "hi Bonnie" said Sarah enthusiastically.

"Hi Sarah" said Bonnie enthusiastically.

"Why don't you two go play" Molly suggested the two girls already of to the sand box Molly smiled as she sat down on a bench.

"What's eating you" asked the girl sitting next to Molly who she recognized as Brooke.

"Oh hey Brooke nothing" Molly responded.

"A little advice sitter to sitter you shouldn't lie on the job" said Brooke setting her book in her purse.

"It's nothing really just a little friend problem" said Molly "look the girls are playing together" she added quickly trying to change the subject as she pointed to the sand box where Bonnie was taking Jessie, Woody and Buzz out of her backpack and introducing them to Sarah.

"Molly" Brooke responded not letting the moment distract her "the mark of a good sitter is that they can tell when a person is struggling and that they can help them" she said putting her hand on Molly's. "Now tell me everything" she continued. Deciding that she needed someone to talk to Molly began telling of everything that happened since the pharmacy.

"So I decided to take Bon to the park to get away from it all" Molly said finishing her story. Brooke hadn't said a word through Molly's tale she seemed to think for a moment.

"Well first of all Molly I think you did the right thing last night putting them to bed I mean" said Brooke. "You kept them away from Bonnie before things got out of hand" Brooke continued. "And you were wise not to give them medicine and to check on them to make sure they hand slept off the drink" said Brooke.

"Thank you" said Molly.

"And you are in no way at fault for what happened" Brooke assured her.

"Thank you" Molly repeated.

"And that I think you should know the worse is yet to come" said Brooke.

"What?" said Molly surprised.

"People like your friends are always trying for control it's in their nature for the longest time and I say this with all respect you have been there person they can manipulate but now you have found your freedom and your self but they will try to take away your freedom the time will soon come for you to decide between freedom and friendship" said Brooke simply.

"You say allot of smart things Brooke" Molly commented.

"Comes with the reading I do" Brooke responded.

"You seem different Brooke at school I don't think I've ever herd you talk I just always got the impression that you always wanted to be left alone" said Molly.

"I do Molly in some respects it's hard for me to trust people" said Brooke.

"So how'd you get into babysitting?" asked Molly.

"In a similar way to how you did" responded Brooke.

"What how do you know...?" Molly began before Brooke interrupted.

"I'm in your family and consumer sciences class" said Brooke "I saw the look on your face that panicked look and when you showed up at the pharmacy with Bonnie I guessed what happened" Brooke continued. "Anyway if you remember after the school year ended at my old school my popular friends never bothered to visit or call and I realized I was being used" said Brooke. "I fell into depression and rarely left my home my parents got tired of me lazing around the house so they forced me into watching the daughter of one of their friends" Brooke continued turning her gaze from Molly to the sand box where Bonnie and Sarah were playing. "Sarah's parent's are rarely ever home and the girl had a rotating series of nannies she in some ways blamed herself for her distant parents and nannies who left for other jobs" said Brooke Molly couldn't help but feel pity for Sarah hearing this. "When we met she was sitting on her couch watching TV and acting like I didn't exist I introduced my self and she just said "I won't have to learn you name soon you'll leave and never come back just like all the others" she was crying when she said it I told her I would always be her friend and would always come back" Brooke continued. "Over that summer we became like sisters every single morning she would tell me every single thing that happened to her from the time I left to the time I walked through the door she told me what she had for supper, what she watched on TV, what her dreams were about, and what she had for breakfast" Brooke continued smiling. "Her chatter box personality led me to nickname her "Babble" frankly I'd never been happier" Brooke went on. "But summer ended as it always does Sarah was so heartbroken but now I pick her up from school everyday and walk her home her parents always got home after I put her to bed and drove me home and every weekend I stayed the night because they would be out with friends" Brooke continued. "In a way we saved each other I saved her from the abandonment she felt and she saved me from my loneliness" said Brooke finishing her story.

"Wow" said Molly.

"Yep if it hadn't been for Sarah I don't know what would of happened" said Brooke.

"Speaking of Sarah where is she?" asked Molly looking around and then adding in a more worried voice "and where's Bonnie?" she said.

The two sitters began a frantic search for their charges finally Brooke came to Molly smiling. "I found them" she told Molly.

"Oh great where are they?" asked Molly relived. "Follow me" said Brooke.

Molly was led to a tree behind which was Bonnie and Sarah leaning against the tree trunk each holding a toy fast asleep in the cool shade. "Isn't that just precious?" said Molly stroking Bonnie's hair.

"Yeah I guess they've had enough park for one day" said Brooke.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Molly.

"Probably take them home and tuck them in for a nap" said Brooke looking around the tree for stray toys.

"Do you guys have a long journey?" asked Molly.

"Yeah we normally take the bus but it won't be back for a while so I'll just carry her" said Brooke.

"No need for that" said Molly. "You guys can come to Bonnie's house there is a bus stop near it so you can take the bus home later" Molly continued.

"That's nice but what about the three harpy sisters?" asked Brooke.

Molly giggled "They probably left and if not I think we've come to a parting of the ways anyway" said Molly as she gently picked up Bonnie first making sure she had her backpack.

"Your going to kick them out oh this I have to see" said Brooke grasping Sarah in her arms. The two sitters set off for Bonnie's house.

It was slightly cloudy by the time the two friends stood outside Bonnie's house while Molly fished her key out of her purse. "Oh here it is" said Molly fishing her key out of the very bottom of her bag upon entering the house a new sight met their eyes. Tracy, Jenna, and Hazel were all standing in the living room all had their over night bags slung over their shoulders.

"We're leaving come on Molly" said Tracy.

"Excuse me?" said Molly.

"We are leaving" said Tracy furiously.

"Please be quiet you're going to wake up Bon and Sarah" said Molly.

"Will you forget about that brat and come on" Tracy shouted.

"Tracy no I am not going" said Molly. "Pardon me?" said Tracy angrily.

"You three are the most shallow and awfull people it has ever been my misfortune to know" said Molly.

"Ok Molly you get one last chance you can come with us and have fun or you can stay here hang out with that geek" said Tracy pointing at Brooke "and that brat get the picture it's us or them" said Tracy. Molly looked down at the sleeping Bonnie who was beginning to wake up from the noise then at Brooke holding Sarah her choice clear.

"Them" said Molly happily.

"What?" Tracy demanded.

"T-h-e-m them" Molly repeated. at that Moment Bonnie woke up

"huh Molly what's going on?" she asked.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT" shouted Tracy.

"Wha..." Bonnie began.

The next few seconds seem to pass in slow motion a roar of thunder filled the air as Tracy raised a hand and struck Bonnie across the face Tracy then said over Molly's scream and Bonnie's cry "I said quiet".

"Bon, Bon are you ok" Molly asked the crying girl examining the three deep looking red marks that Tracy had left she turned to Brooke who was placing Sarah on the couch.

"You get her in the bathroom I will be there in a minute" said Molly handing Bonnie to Brooke. Molly then turned to her three former friends.

"OUT, GET OUT NOW" Molly shouted. "And one more thing" she told Tracy at the door.

"What?" said Tracy annoyed. At that moment Molly punched Tracy in the nose sending her tumbling back into Jenna and Hazel who caught her.

"An eye for an eye" said Molly closing the door.

"Don't worry Bon it only stings for a minute" Molly promised as she sprayed anti-bacterial on Bonnie's wounds.

"Did I do something bad is that why she hurt me?" asked Bonnie.

"No, no Bon it was not your fault" said Molly before angrily adding "Tracy is just a...".

"Language Molly" Brooke reminded her as she looked for bandages.

"A bad person" Molly caught herself.

"Say Bonnie how would you like to ave a slumber party tonight?" asked Brooke.

"Oh yes" said Bonnie bouncing with happiness.

"Ok Bon we'll see what we can do" Molly told Bonnie as she bandaged her young charge cheek and set her off to play.

"So why do you want to spend the night?" Molly asked Brooke.

"You look like you need a friend right now" replied Brooke.

"Well I'll call Mrs. Anderson and..." Molly began before a realization hit her. "Mrs. Anderson how am I going to explain this to her" Molly asked herself.

"Well to clarify how far behind is she?" asked Brooke. "Last time I called her was last night to tell her Bonnie got over her cold' said Molly.

"Well my advice is that the first thing you tell her is that Bonnie is ok" said Brooke.

Keeping Brooke's advice in mind Molly nervously dialed the kitchen phone.

"Hello?" came Mrs. Anderson's voice.

"Um Mrs. A Bonnie is ok" said Molly nervously.

"What?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Well there was a bit of problem but Bonnie is ok she got hit but she's fine" said Molly timidly.

"Excuse me hit?" asked Mrs. Anderson alarmed. Molly explained the whole story the girls going to the party, coming home drunk, blaming Bonnie and herself, meeting Brooke in the park, coming home finding the girls leaving, and Tracy hitting Bonnie.

"And that's the whole truth they left and now Brooke wants to spend the night for support" said Molly.

"Well Molly I have to say that you will definitely be the babysitter that Bonnie will remember the most and you should know I do not blame you in the slightest if anything I'm happy that you knew what to do in a situation" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Situation?" asked Molly.

"Yes dear you could have left the girls in the living room last night but you made sure they were away from Bonnie and in the morning you told them off for the night it takes great courage to stand up to your friends" said Mrs. Anderson who then gave permission for Brooke and Sarah to spend the night.

"Brooke are we still going tomorrow?" asked Sarah as Molly and Brooke put their young friends to sleep.

"Of course Babble Molly and Bonnie can come also" said Brooke.

Once both children had fallen asleep Molly and Brooke followed suit Molly noticing that Tracy had left he present she bought in the corner of the guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a beautiful morning" said Brooke stretching herself awake.

"Looks like it's going to be clear sky's all day" Brooke continued as she threw the blinds open.

"Ugh... Brooke" Molly grumbled as she pulled the sheets over her head to be shielded from the light.

"Come on Molly we have a nice day ahead of us" said Brooke enthusiastically.

"We do?" Molly mumbled.

"Yep nothing to big though a trip to the mall is all" said Brooke.

"The mall?" asked Molly.

"Yes I just need to return something to glamour then I think a quick trip to the arcade for the girls and then lunch at that pretzel place" said Brooke.

"Sounds good" sad Molly.

The rest of the early morning was spent waking up Bonnie and Sarah, eating a quick breakfast, and waiting for the bus to the mall. The returns desk of Glamour was at the very back of the store and upon arriving the two tween's and two children found someone already there. A young tween girl was reluctantly taking outfits out of two storage bins while her mother watched. As soon as they she had the desk in sights Molly recognized the pair it was none other then Tracy and her mother.

"This is so unfair" said Tracy to her mother.

"Oh your punishment is just starting up" her mother responded she then noticed Molly.

"Oh hello Molly how are you" Tracy's mother greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Monks I'm good ho about you?" Molly responded.

"Not so much dear I found out I have a delinquent for a daughter" said Mrs. Monks.

"Oh you found out about the Alcohol" said Molly. In one swift motion Mrs. Monks grabbed Tracy by her shirt and brought her closer.

"The what?" Mrs. Monk asked.

"Ok so we had a few sips at the party" Tracy admitted. Molly gave a silent signal to Brooke.

"Hey girl's how about a quick bathroom run" said Brooke leading Bonnie and Sarah away.

"A little" Molly laughed "you guys came back completely hung over".

"Came back you mean you were not with them?" asked Mrs. Monks.

"Of course not I was at the house caring for poor sick Bonnie" said Molly. Mrs. Monks grabbed her daughter's ear.

"Tracy Catherine Monks you told me all four of you went to that collage party and left the girl with a neighbor" said Mrs. Monks.

"Now I find out that you left Molly alone with a sick child while you went off partying" she continued.

"Molly tell me everything that happened this week I want the full story" Mrs. Monks demanded.

"And then Tracy hit Bonnie and I told her, Jenna, and Hazel to get out but I admit I kind of punched Tracy on the way out" said Moll finishing her story.

"Young lady you wait till we get home" said Mrs. Monks as she dragged Tracy out of the store.

"I had fun Molly" said Bonnie as they got off the bus and walked down the street to Bonnie's house.

"So did I Bon" said Molly as she took her key out of her purse.

"Hey Molly do you wanna play?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure Bon you get everything ready while I put my purse away" said Molly.

Walking into the guest room Molly's eyes fell on the gift that Tracy had bought for her younger sister. "Might as well throw it out" said Molly to herself as she picked up the tall package.

"Hey Molly what's that?" asked Bonnie as Molly walked through the living room.

"Oh just something Tracy bought I'm going to throw it out" said Molly.

"What is it?" asked Bonnie curiously.

"I don't know" Molly responded. "Can we open it and see what it is?" asked Bonnie.

"I guess but knowing Tracy it's probably a used coloring book" said Molly as she ripped the top of the cardboard box. Whatever it was it was fragile and was wrapped in bubble wrap through the wrap Molly could see it was a lamp but what really caught her eye was that there was something familiar about the lamp shade. "It can't be" said Molly out loud.

"It can't be what?" asked Bonnie curiously. Molly however was not listening she was unrolling the bubble wrap unbelievingly. At last the final layer of wrap had shed and there she stood wearing her signature dress and carrying her shepherds cane. Molly took the doll of the lamp and brought it close to her

"I missed you" she whispered. Molly glanced over at Bonnie who was looking up at her babysitter with slight concern.

"Bonnie this is Bo Peep" said Molly as she lowered Bo and showed her to her young charge. The rest of the day and night was filled with fun and games of Bonnie's active imagination.

The next morning Molly stretched herself awake "what happened?" Molly asked herself as she glanced around the guest room. Bonnie's toys and a few arts and crafts were scattered around the room and little Bonnie was sleeping at Molly's side. "Guess we got a little carried away with playtime" said Molly to herself as she sneaked a kiss on Bonnie's cheek. It was only after a moment that Molly realized that today was Saturday her last day of babysitting Bonnie. "Gee I'm going to miss you" said Molly to the sleeping Bonnie. Molly then glanced around the room all of Andy's toys seemed so in place with Bonnie for the longest time after her brother had left for collage Molly had asked herself why he would just give away his toy's that she his own sister had never been allowed to touch. Now however she understood because he loved his toys so much that he knew that he had to make sure that they were where they were happiest. A place where they could do what they were made to do make a child happy and they couldn't be in better hands. "You couldn't find a sweeter girl if you traveled the whole world" said Molly to herself as she stroked Bonnie's hair. Molly got out of bed and began cleaning up the room placing each toy near Bonnie while gathering her own possessions. Eventually Bonnie woke herself up with a yawn. "Good morning Bon" Molly greeted.

"Hi Molly what you doing?" asked Bonnie as she glanced at Molly's open bag.

"Just packing your mom said she would be back at noon today" said Molly.

"You're leaving?" asked Bonnie as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Oh Bon don't cry" Molly pleaded as she ran to the bed and hugged Bonnie.

"I don't want you to leave" said Bonnie.

"Oh I promise I will come back and visit" said Molly.

"It's not the same" said Bonnie.

Molly looked over at the nightstand where Bo Peep stood. "Bon I have a favor to ask you" said Molly Bonnie looked up curiously. "It's about Bo Peep" Molly began. "See Bo is the type of toy who go's wherever she's most needed and like all toy's she was made to make children happy" Molly went on. "She was my best friend since I was in the crib" Molly went on. "She's loyal she does not have allot to say but she'll always listen but the thing that makes Bo special is that you'll never forget about her" Molly continued. "Ever you'll remember her and she'll be your friend no matter what" said Molly looking at Bo then turning her attention to Bonnie. "See as much as I would love to have Bo back in my room I just don't think I can play with her as much as I used to I need someone to look after her and love her someone who can play with her and make her happy" said Molly. "Think you could do that for me?" Molly asked. Bonnie gave a tearful nod and the two hug until they hear a voice from the living room.

"Girl's I'm home" called Mrs. Anderson's voice. "Girl's?" Mrs. Anderson repeated as she began getting closer to the guest room. "Oh there you two are" said Mrs. Anderson as she opened the door.

"Hi Mommy" said Bonnie cheerfully.

"Hi Sweetie" said Mrs. Anderson as she walked to the bed and hugged her daughter. "How was your week?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Can Molly live with us?" asked Bonnie seriously and hopefully making both Molly and Mrs. Anderson chuckle.

"No dear Molly has to go home" said Mrs. Anderson she then looked at Molly and thought for a moment before adding "dear why don't you put your toys in you're room I have to talk to Molly".

"Ok" said Bonnie as she gather up her toys and Bo Peep and headed to her room.

"So how was she?" Mrs. Anderson asked Molly.

"Oh she was just a little angel" said Molly "I'm really going to miss her" she added.

"You don't have to with my schedule I'm going to need a babysitter allot more" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Molly asked hopefully.

"Molly Davis how would you like to be my go to babysitter from now on?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Yes" replied Molly loudly "I mean yes" she said more quietly.

"Then can I count on you Wednesday at four?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"Of course" said Molly and the two sealed the deal with a handshake. After telling Bonnie the good news and receiving a delighted squeal from the young girl Molly headed for home. "Well one thing's for sure" Molly thought to herself "my report is going to write it's self and it's going to be a great summer".

THE END


End file.
